


Appeasement

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The doctors appease him to get him to perform their tricks like an animal trapped in a zoo





	Appeasement

The Doctors appease him, offer him little treats to perform tricks like he's an animal in a zoo except the animal has more freedom. He hates them, and they know it, that's why they hire those tutors; People he doesn't hate getting him to do what they want.

John heard them talking through the walls, their voices like cheese graters against his eardrums. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop; the world is just so loud.

"I don't like this Jonah. She's so young, and if she's a day over eighteen, then I'm a green lizard from Jupiter,"

"Grant got her a job here; she's disposal if the worst happens, Grant gets paid off. John needs a tutor. Do you want to do it?"

"No, he hates me more than he does you."

"It's settled then; she starts tomorrow. Hopefully, she lasts longer than Laurie did."

John snuggles into his pillow, darkness surrounding him like a warm cloak on a winter's night. He wonders what the new tutor will be like, timid or outgoing, stupid or smart, funny or dull.

* * *

"This is Madelyn Stillwell," Jonah says, he stinks of fear. Like he's afraid he'll reject her on the spot like he had others. "She's going to be your tutor,".

"How old are you?" John blurts out. Jonah shuffles his feet; he always does when he thinks John is acting or being rude.

"Twenty-one," Madelyn answers, she's a good liar. Her heartbeat stays the same; her facial expression doesn't change at all, nor does the tone of her voice. She's a much better liar than the others. John may be only ten, but even he can see she's still a teenager. The makeup and the clothes can't hide that, neither can her being a great liar.

"John we've spoken about you swearing before," Jonah scolds lightly, tiptoeing the line between doctor and father; parenting and wanting to stay alive.

Madelyn is studying him; he's studying her, and there is something different about her than the others, but he can't work out what yet.

If she's afraid of him it doesn't show. 


End file.
